


Alexa

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Alexa

“I’m scared to hold her, what if I do it wrong and hurt her?”

“You are not going to hold her wrong, she’s a baby not a china doll and she’s a tough little thing.” She passed the baby into my arms, and I tucked the blanket around her. Her little arms came out of the bundle of blankets, reaching upwards, tiny fists clenched.

“I don’t know…”

“See, you’re doing fine. Just keep her head supported.”

I did as she said, making sure that my arm was in the right position, her head supported by my elbow.

Slowly I started to rock her, looking down at her face.

She made a strange gurgling noise, but Jenny just laughed, saying that it was probably just gas. For a new mother she was already really in tune with the baby. It almost made me feel left out. I wanted to be a part of their family even though technically I and Jenny were not together, and Alexa would not be living with me.

The weight of that hit me the night that she was born. Jenny had told me to go home and get some sleep after she delivered because they weren’t going to discharge her until the morning and the baby was fine. I went home and gravitated to the spare bedroom. It was spacious and I had no use for it. Only then did I realise that it would have made a perfect nursery.

Over the next two days I had several crazy ideas. I thought about asking Jenny to marry me even though we had nothing in common and one of her favourite past times was yelling at me. I wanted a stable family for Alexa and my own parents pushed me to be a good man and a good father. They’d set up an account in Alexa’s name for when she turned 18 and had agreed with Jenny how much I would pay her a month to take care of my daughter.

Sometimes I wondered what drew the two of us together the night that Alexa was conceived.

“You’re making that stupid face again. The one where you look deep in thought like a roman statue but really you’re not having a deep thought you’re having a stupid one.” Jenny joked with me, in the banterous borderline mean way that she usually did.

“I never want to give her back to you now. She’s mine.”

She sighed. “Mats we talked about this, and you agreed that you’re away from home too often to see her regularly, and I have my promotion…”

“Yes, your promotion that takes you to Canada…CANADA. Do they even have football teams over there?”

“Yes, they do. Not that you would move for her.” She reached out and rubbed the back of one of Alexa’s hands, avoiding eye contact with me.

“I would do anything for her actually. Having said that, is moving to Canada really in her best interest? We never talked about that.”

“I don’t want to talk about this with you. If you want to fight for her, you know where my lawyer is. But I don’t think you’ll do it.”

I stood then, placing Alexa gently back in Jenny’s waiting arms.

“I guess that’s where you are wrong then.” I bent down and pressed a kiss to Alexa’s forehead, looking up and then meeting Jenny’s hard gaze. “I will see you in court where I will win the right to see her more than once a year. If you wanted money, and a guy who didn’t want to be involved….then you slept with the wrong footballer.”

I turned and walked out of the room then, my mother was waiting in the dining room for her turn to meet her grandchild, I walked straight up to her gripping my phone tightly in my hand. I waved it at her. “I changed my mind.”

“Mats we’ve set up the payments…”

“She’s not a business transaction she’s my daughter.” I typed away at the keys, unable to see the screen properly as my eyes blurred with stupid tears that wouldn’t help me that I blinked away.

“Fine…fine.” She spoke quietly, resting a hand on my shoulder. “We’ll fight for her.”


End file.
